coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7989 (5th November 2012)
Plot Lewis thanks Nick for letting him stay. Gloria passes by and Lewis takes the opportunity to point out to her how she's ruined his relationship with Audrey. Ken tells Deirdre that Brian will be conducting a formal investigation into Wendy's allegations. He's annoyed that his name will be dragged through the mud. Gloria takes a call from Lancashire Leisure magazine to say that the Rovers has won "Pub of the Year". Gloria's ecstatic as she explains to Stella that Mr Mathers, the Editor, will be calling in to present the plaque and the prize. Deirdre chews over the Ken and Wendy situation with Rita. Deirdre wonders if Ken's telling the truth. Rita suggests they confront Wendy and find out. Steve sends some flowers to Michelle in Ireland hoping to prompt her into contacting him but to no avail. Lewis hears about Gloria's competition success but discovers from Norris and Mary how she cheated by writing her own customer comment cards. In the salon, Audrey's still weepy over Lewis. Maria makes her a cup of tea. Jenna catches Lloyd and Mandy kissing in the street. They leap apart but Jenna assures them that she already knows about their relationship and she's cool with it. Lloyd and Mandy are delighted. Aiden confides in Maria he's been offered a job in London and wonders if Marcus would be prepared to move with him. Mr Mathers from Lancashire Leisure turns up at the pub with a photographer in tow. Gloria's in her element. Lewis arrives at the Rovers with a reporter from the Gazette. At Lewis's suggestion, Mr Mathers reads out some of the customer comments. There's an outcry as it becomes apparent that Gloria wrote the cards herself. Deirdre and Rita confront Wendy, who lies through her teeth saying how Ken forced his way back into her life, but Deirdre and Rita smell a rat; realising that Wendy is a bitter, lonely old woman. A tussle breaks out in the pub and in front of the Gazette reporter, Gloria desperately tries to grab the plaque from Mr Mathers. As Stella steers a humiliated Gloria through to the back room, Lewis catches Audrey's eye. Cast Regular cast *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Karl Munro - John Michie *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth Guest cast *Aiden Lester - Toby Sawyer *Leonard Mathers - John Biggins *Journalist - Mark Heal *Carole Evans - Debbie Arnold *Wendy Papadopoulos - Roberta Kerr Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *The Kabin *Audrey's *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Wendy Papadopoulos's house - Exterior and kitchen Notes *An unnamed photographer at the Rovers' presentation is not credited, despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gloria celebrates when the Rovers wins the Pub of the Year competition; and Deirdre confronts Wendy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,340,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2012 episodes